


Adorable and Stupid and Dangerous

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: It's the first time he's meeting the Iron Bull after a long time, and Dorian almost expects something to go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



The house had frilly pink curtains. Dorian was still some way down the path and he could already see them from here, flowing out the open windows. This was what his life had become, then. He turned his back on the Iron Bull for ten minutes - well, ten months, closer to eleven if he admitted he was in fact counting - and the house they had chosen with the express purpose of not calling too much attention to themselves was now full of pink lace. The only thing missing from this picture was a huge, drooling mabari running to receive him.

That did not happen, thank the Maker. In fact, no one showed up to receive him at all. It was disappointing, but not a cause for concern, he told himself. Not yet. Traveling was not an exact science, and a little difference around the time of their arrivals had always been a possibility.

Seeing the inside of the house made him feel better. Everything was in order, without any signs of struggle. Still, at the same time, it was not abandoned: he didn't find himself in an empty building with a coat of dust, either. Bull had been there, and he had been there not long ago. Chances were he had simply gone out for a moment. Dorian sighed in relief, and tried not to think very hard about how Tevinter was making him paranoid.

He was just about to take off his boots at last when the door opened again behind him.

"Kadan!"

"Wait, don't--"

But it was too late. Bull had already crossed the room in two long steps, and his embrace was of the rib-breaking kind. He'd missed it; he'd missed all of this, the ridiculous hugs, the smiles, even that awful fashion sense.

"You smell terrible," he said.

"Aww. I go out of my way to get you cocoa and that's all you have to say?"

"You were out _buying cocoa_?" Dorian asked. It was adorable, he had to admit, except for the part where it was also stupid and dangerous. Bull had the kind of looks that made an impression. And now some merchant, or worse, several merchants, knew there was a huge one-eyed Qunari suspiciously close to the Tevinter border.

It was almost as if Bull had been reading his mind, because he was rolling his eye when he deigned himself to put him down on the loor again.

"I was out meeting Stitches, who went to get everyone's supplies yesterday," he said. "Really, Dorian. I'm a spy."

As much as, most of the time, he hated being wrong, Dorian could live with it right now. He felt himself relax, perhaps for the first time since he'd arrived. Perhaps, in fact, even longer. He didn't much like to think about the details.

"I worry, Amatus," was all he said. Bull softened right away, because he was a sap like that.

"I know. The Magisterium must be exhausting." He paused for a second, tried to conceal the beginnings of a grin. "You should--"

"Please don't say it."

"--get into _bed_."

"Bed, really?" He made a valiant effort to keep a straight face. It was not easy, but he somehow managed. "You must be losing your creativity."

"Hey, we can do it here, I'm not complaining. In fact," Bull said, "that's why I picked those curtains."

This time, Dorian didn't even bother trying to stop his laughter. That turned out to be a good choice, he realized. He had certainly needed that, far more than he'd thought.

"Of course," he managed to reply at last. "Of course. Yes, I would very much like to turn those into ashes. Right now."

Bull tilted his head, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Then again," he said, "now I wonder if you can do that from a different room."

Dorian tried to smirk - but he could tell all that came out was a genuine smile, earnest and sappy and the kind that in any other circumstances would be quite the embarrassment. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shall we find out?"


End file.
